


Together

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [35]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Old works [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/475321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Together

Their worlds were entirely different. The colour, the plants, the creatures. Like they were made to be separate. They tried, of course, to mix them. But each time someone went to the other side, they clashed.

\Violet wings looked beautiful against the black and grey when illuminated by moonlight, but in the day when everything just seemed dim, it was like a stain, throwing everything off and making it all seem messy.

The harshness of Bogs exoskeleton was rough against the perfect roundness of her field. It caught on the delicate flower petals that were mirrors of their inhabitants, and try as they might they just couldn’t look away.

Like the small bit of purple left on his lips when they kissed, they just didn’t fit.

But that was it, wasn’t it? That’s why they were together instead of with someone of their own kind.

She wasn’t soft anymore, not like she was before. His rough skeleton had touched her enough that she’d developed a healthy callous all over her body. Her hands had been thick for a long while with sword practice, and now her everything matched. She’d turned into living proof of the work of their love; of every fight, argument, every cress he’d tried to make more gentle than could ever be possible.

She never seemed to mind, though. She even seemed to like it, sometimes. She could walk easily through the thorns that once made her bleed, as long as she kept her wings safely tucked in. And he was always happy to help with that.

So he could put up with some staring, if that’s what it took to spend just a little more time around his tough girl. If it meant ignoring the confused and uncomfortable stares of her people, who would never really fit in anywhere but where they came from, to be able to kiss her a few more times, he could do that.

Because, while the texture of their bodies clashed in something sometimes wonderful, and sometimes frustratingly painful, the feel of their lips were the same. The way her entire body, curled up on his lap, resting against his chest, seemed to become engulfed and disappear when he wrapped his arms around her was almost too perfect. And the way his hands curled over her waist, his fingers touching on both sides, made it seem like they were made for each other.

When they slept next to each other, his legs curled up in hers, his arms around her, her forehead to his chest, none of that mattered. Their people didn’t need to fit. They could carry on like nothing had changed and it didn’t mean a thing to them. They fit. Like the way their voices harmonized when one just happened to follow the other, they fit.


End file.
